i know your secret
by Kittykat0989
Summary: Revenge can be sweet but what happens when it backfires on Justin? "Stupid diary! This is all your fault for tempting me to read you!" Better than it sounds. JALEX! Don't like don't read. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**I know your secret**

**(I'll learn your secrets rewritten)**

"_**Justin! Max**__!" Alex's voice shrieked through the entire house and so another day in the life of the Russo's began._

"_Jerry, I think the kids are awake" Theresa yawned sitting up and pulling the covers off her no longer sleeping husband. "Jerry?…" "five more minutes mommy…" he moaned turning over "…" _

_ok…so maybe he wasn't awake but that problem could soon be sorted…_

"_ouch!" Jerry grumbled as he reluctantly picked himself off the floor and out of bed. He turned towards his smirking wife._

"_I'm up now. Happy?" Her smirk widened._

"_Why yes jerry I-"_

"_AHHHHH!. MOM. DAD. __**HELP!**__" Justin's cries rang through the a house and Jerry and Theresa dashed out of bed and towards his room where the commotion appeared to be coming from._

_Suddenly Max came sprinting from his room not even giving them a second glance before calling out repeatedly "It wasn't me Alex I swear! __**I swear**__!" He disappeared into his room and could be heard moving his furniture around his room in a pitiful attempt to barricade his door._

_Both parent's shared confused looks. Until Justin's cries of pain brought them back to reality. They turned the handle and…well…_

_The sight was one to behold._

_Justin was completely sprawled out on the floor with a very hysterical (and dangerous) Alex with her hands dug into his scalp nearly ripping his hair out._

_To say they where stunned would be a great understatement._

"_where is it you __**STUPID SON OF A BAS**__**-**_

"_**Alexandra Margarita Russo, get off your brother this instant and tell us what the hell is going on**__**!**__" Alex refused to move._

_Theresa dragged her distressed daughter off of Justin and pushed her towards jerry who wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from completely killing her brother._

"_Hija…Hijo…what is going on?" She demanded but was calming down. She looked at them both expectantly._

"_well, mom your so called __perfect son __has__** broken into my room, **__**gone through my personal stuff AND STOLEN MY DIARY!**__ She lunged for him once more but was still prevented from moving by her fathers firm grip around her waist. She continued to struggle against her father until finally she broke down._

"_shh sweetie its ok im sure you've just misplaced it" Jerry desperately tried to reassure his hysterical daughter " We can always get you a knew __**better**__ one!" He smiled as she stopped sobbing, But his smile didn't last long._

_**NO! YOU DON'T GET IT! NONE OF YOU DO! I NEED **__**THAT**__** DIARY! **__She pushed her father away and ran from the room into her own closely followed by her father._

_Finally deciding it was safe to move Justin picked himself up and brushed himself off. However he would not escape his Mothers grasp so quickly._

" _Did you take her Diary Justin?" No mom you know I'd never take something that's so precious to Alex" "I don't know Mija some of the fights you two get in…" "mom I swear I haven't taken it and if I find it I will return it too her right away" _

_Theresa stared at her son for awhile before sighing and walking towards the door "let me know if you find it Hijo" she added before closing it softly behind her. _

_Justin waited then…_

_pulled out his wand._

"_There are secrets I have yet to be told, let Alex's diary form in my hold!" A small purple Diary fell into Justin's lap and he smiled sadly._

_Justin felt guilty. Incredibly guilty. Not just for taking Alex's diary but for lying to his mother and father as well. But revenge is revenge sometimes served badly and sometimes served good. Sadly this time…it would be served badly._

_But Justin does not realise just how badly revenge can backfire and that's exactly what happens…_

'_ok' Justin thinks to himself 'step one of revenge'_

"_Dear diary…"_

_This was rewritten due to some complaints and I hope this time I have gotten it right_

_Please Review and let me know if this should keep going_

_Ok love u guys bye xxx_

_KittykatWAC xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know your secret**

**Chapter 2:**

**Last time**

_Justin felt guilty. Incredibly guilty. Not just for taking Alex's diary but for lying to his mother and father as well. But revenge is revenge sometimes served badly and sometimes served good. Sadly this time…it would be served badly._

_But Justin does not realise just how badly revenge can backfire and that's exactly what happens…_

'_ok' Justin thinks to himself 'step one of revenge'_

"_Dear diary…"_

"Dear dairy"

Justin read aloud to himself.

"my name is Alexandra Margarita Russo and I'm 9 years old today!" 'wow' Justin thought. 'This goes back awhile.' "My mommy and Daddy got me you for my birthday! Your this book thing and they told me that I can write in you every once in a while…I don't really like writing…or reading much but I promised I would so I have too."

Justin laughed that even back then she was still as stubborn as ever.

"well at least you're my favourite colour PURPLE! so I can't complain too much. Well anyways my mom told me that I should write in you whenever I do something big like meeting someone new or when im feeling sad or really, really happy. Right now im feeling happy because I met this new girl um…HARPER! that's it Harper! She's really nice, dresses really weird but I bet we can be best friends!

'if only Alex knew back then' Justin smiled to himself before continuing

"But im worried that I won't be able to spend as much time with my big brother Justin L"

'that's right' He thought sadly him and Alex used to be so close…what happened? Did they grow up? Or just grow apart?

A small knock at his door startled him into dropping the book. He quickly kicked said book under his bed before saying "who is it?" The was a pause before a Quiet mumble " its Alex" replied.

He stood up and backed away from the door and replied "come in!"

The door slowly swung open and revealed a red eyed Alex, her hair a mess and her mascara smudged around her eyes.

And the guilt returns…But not before the fear.

"look Alex on the contrary to what you might think I didn't take your-" Shut up" She cut across him. He just stood there his hand reaching for his pocket and towards his wand in case Alex was going to repeat what happened earlier.

"_I'm sorry" _She yelled at the same time he cried "_PLEASE DON'T HURT ME_!" Covering his arms over his head "wait…excuse me?"

She took a deep breath before continuing " I'm sorry alright? I-…I had no right to accuse you and I'm sorry" She turned her back to him as her tears continued to cascade down her face. 'god!' She thought to herself 'what is wrong with me im Alex Russo I never cry!' But even telling herself that didn't stop them from making their way down her face.

She held back a gasp when Justin's arms wrapped around her waist and his head put on her shoulder.

"Its fine Alex. You were upset. I mean if my journal-" "-Diary" "…" She smiled slightly. "sorry, go on" "As I was saying if my journal had been taken the first person I would've blamed would have been you or Max so I understand…I wouldn't have tried to rip your hair out of your scalp but I would have been mad." She giggled (SHE CAN GIGGLE?) " sorry bout that by the way" She turned around and leaned into his embrace.

Why did things have to change? He loved them the way they used to be. No fighting, No hatred. When they had moment's like these all the time.

She sighed before releasing her brother and walking towards the door. She opened it and turned around to look at him before closing the door and leaving.

Why did he have to lie? Better yet why couldn't he at least lie and not feel guilty about it like she does?

He slid slowly to the floor before moving towards his bed and collecting the purple book from underneath it. He placed it under his mattress where nobody would hopefully find it. Slowly and painfully he dressed himself for the days events and then later on tonight he would read more into her diary and what more he could find out about his long lost little sister.

Ok and that's it for this chapter please review and I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for the long wait been really busy even thought it's the summer holidays! You'd think I'd get a break but Noooo… Oh and one last thing

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Best Guy friend Joe who's been going through a lot lately and I hope things get better for him soon x

Love you all

KittykatWAC xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**I Know Your Secret**

**Chapter 3:**

**Last Time **

…

_Why did he have to lie? Better yet why couldn't he at least lie and not feel guilty about it like she does?_

_He slid slowly to the floor before moving towards his bed and collecting the purple book from underneath it. He placed it under his mattress where nobody would hopefully find it. Slowly and painfully he dressed himself for the days events and then later on tonight he would read more into her diary and what more he could find out about his long lost little sister._

…

He still felt Guilty.

The day dragged on so slowly Justin actually considered (several times) about jumping off a building and dieing…At least it would end this agonizingly slow day. But of course his reasoning's were just plain stupid so he continued with his work, taking peoples orders and then providing the information to mom so she could make the sandwiches and pass them on to Alex-

But of course…No matter what he thought. It would always lead back to his sister. And then the diary. And then once again the guilt returns.

But he had to ignore the guilt or else it would eat him alive. He was going to be strong this time no matter what happens he will find out what his sisters hiding and maybe learn some others things he can hold against her? He could look into that later but first…

He finished up his shift and lied (again) to his family, telling them he had a bad stomach ache and would probably not be feeling well enough to eat anything. And of course they believed him. He was Justin Russo. The good one, The smart one, The one who never lied…or so they thought.

At first his mother was extremely concerned, Insisting that he have some medicine or at least something to eat but he declined and said that it probably would make him feel worse. His father was not as concerned as he was too intent on listening to the sports game on the television. And Max was absolutely no where to be seen but that kid was so strange that I don't think anyone wanted to know what he was up too.

So he made his way up to his room and waited a good four hours to check no one would barge in and catch him reading her diary. The door opened quite a few times but most of them were Theresa looking in to see if he was ok. She asked him each time she came in, but in the end he just stopped answering her and she just assumed he was asleep so she didn't come back after that.

He changed into his PJ's and slipped his hand under the mattress to retrieve the little purple book that had been trapped in his head all day (as well as Alex) and once again began to read out loud . After of course he had sound proofed his room. He skipped a few pages to where she started putting down her age

"Dear diary

I TURNED 11 LAST WEEK AND NOW OFFICIALLY A DOUBLE FIGURE PERSON!" He laughed out loud at her enthusiasm of finally hitting the double digits. "Or that's something like what Justin said. But I have to say this is the bestest birthday ever! I got everything I wanted including that HUGE doll house! I love my daddy he's the bestest"

Underneath was a poorly drawn picture of what Justin assumed was supposed to be Jerry with a huge smiley face next too it. Well, he reasoned, she was always a daddy's girl even back then.

He was about to skip a few pages until he noticed a scribble at the bottom of the page and thought what the hell and read it.

"Also I loved the present Justin gave me as well it was the bestest, even better than daddy's! But don't tell him that he'll be upset."

At first Justin smiled but he wondered what on earth Justin had gotten her for her birthday that was so much better than the dollhouse that she had pestered their father for months fore.

He just shook the thought off for a moment and made himself a mental note to ask her later but also make sure she doesn't become suspicious or else he would be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

He skimmed though several pages that weren't really of importance and really just went on about dolls and toys and stuff she had done that most normal children do. However one thing that seemed to always be on every page he had read so far…

…Was his name.

At first he was a little shocked she had mentioned his name at all in her diary but to see it every page (so far) was kind of…strange?

Suddenly a warm feeling spread through his stomach. And that scared him the most.

'What the hell!' he thought to himself. 'that's not right' He punched himself in the stomach in an attempt to control this wrong and sinful feeling. It didn't work.

Thoughts rushed through his head at light speed. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' 'That's not what you think it is' 'your just happy she respects you right?' ' SHE'S YOUR LITTLE SISTER!' 'IT'S SO WRONG!' where just a few of them.

The thoughts became overwhelming.

"_Shut up, shut up!_, _**shut up! **__**SHUT UP!"**_ He Yelled throwing the book into his wardrobe drawers and sat down on his bed curling into a ball.

He heard his door open and close.

He froze.

He knew who it was…But that's exactly why he froze.

"Justin?" Her voice came out small quite and confused as if she'd done something wrong. And oh how she did but unintentionally, I mean its not exactly her fault she set these thoughts off in my head is it? Or at least that's what he told himself.

However Alex is a lot more clever than people give her credit for. But she's not ready to give that away just yet.

She smiled slightly before attaching the concerned look onto her face and sitting on the edge of his bed and delicately placed a hand on his arm and immediately it tensed.

'She's touching me OH DEAR LORD WHAT DO I DO?' He forced himself to relax before saying to her "Leave me alone Alex I said I didn't feel well (another lie) and I need some sleep" She removed her hand but did not leave.

"But Justin I heard you scream, I was worried" Her voice was barely a whisper now and he believed he actually scared her which obviously made him react. He sat up and pulled her into a hug which she forcefully returned, slipping a few fake tears out as well.

"I'm sorry Alex I didn't mean to scare you" He whispered into her ear and she hugged him tighter. "Then why did you scream?" She questioned pulling away from him slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I um… I had a nightmare" he lied again.

"really?" she asked and he nodded. "well what was it about then?"

Shit. He hadn't thought this through properly.

"oh erm…you wouldn't be interested in that kind of dream im sure" He brushed off her question and moved off his bed and towards his window. "maybe…" She mumbled "but I read somewhere that talking about nightmares helps relieve stress from the dream" she smiled at him and then patted the space on the bed next to her.

He awkwardly at on the bed next to her and searched his mind for a decent lie but-

"you don't read" he said to himself. "what?" she looked at him. "You don't read you liar!" " yeah well I'm not the only liar am I Justin!" At this his eyes widened.

"That's right Justin I know you were faking that stomach ache" She glared at him in suspicion. "So then what are you hiding?" "I'm hiding nothing" he replied a little too quickly.

She continued to glare at him. Hard. He started to panic his eyes darting from side to side looking for something ANYTHING to get him out of this situation. She eventually sighed realising he wasn't going to spill anything…yet.

"fine I'll leave for now but, I will be back and when I am…I'll find out what's going on" And with that she left closing the door behind her.

He just stood there motionless. Eventually he blinked and ran his hand through his very messed up hair. He collapsed onto his bed and threw the sheets over his head in an attempt to get some well needed sleep and maybe rid his head of all these thoughts and Alex's Threat.

But something told him tomorrow was going to be different. Not good different either.

…_**.**_

_**Well that it for this chapter and I'm not updating unless I get at least 2 more reviews **__**=] SO REVIEW XD **_

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N) __wow Guys thanks so much for reviewing so quickly I asked for two more review and got like half a dozen thanks so much! =D anyways on with the update!_

**I Know Your Secret**

**Chapter 4:**

**Last Time **

…

_He just stood there motionless. Eventually he blinked and ran his hand through his very messed up hair. He collapsed onto his bed and threw the sheets over his head in an attempt to get some well needed sleep and maybe rid his head of all these thoughts and Alex's Threat._

_But something told him tomorrow was going to be different. Not good different either._

…

Justin woke with a start as his alarm clock blared out music of his favourite band 'Tears Of Blood'. He sat up whilst rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes, he hardly got any sleep last night after Alex's threat and when he did he would wake up almost instantly because of the sinful images that flashed before his closed eyes. He got himself out of bed, dressed and ready for the day that was to come.

He was jumpy all morning. Especially at school. Every slammed locker, Ever tap on the shoulder, every student getting into trouble by a loud mouthed teacher. He jumped.

And she noticed it.

It wasn't stalking she told herself it was just…Closely observing as he made his way towards class or towards the lunch hall. She was like a hidden hawk following his every move and listening in to his every conversation.

"Hey Justin!" she said appearing as his locker door was closing, surprising him and causing all his books to scatter across the floor as he dropped them. She bent down to pick them up but he got there first.

"What do you want Alex?" He hissed at her looking around for an escape without appearing suspicious. However when he found none he was forced to look into her eyes. Her beautiful...Big…Brown eyes no! he slapped himself mentally and tried desperately to concentrate on what she was saying. That…and she was waving a hand in front of his face to get his full attention.

"Sorry, what?" He asked. She smirked and repeated herself "I said, can't a girl come visit her dear brother without being questioned or accused?" she smiled batting her eyelashes innocently. "well if you were anybody else's sister I'd say yes but since your you…no" She rolled her eyes and winked at him before walking away. He stared after her his heart racing slightly…When he got home he was going to have a LONG cold shower.

The trip home was quiet. Usually Alex and Justin would be bantering on about something random and Max would just be saying anything randomly but not even he decided to speak after seeing the tension going on between his two siblings. Max may not be the brightest of the bunch but he knows where and when to keep his comments to himself.

However he did notice that something strange was going on between them a bit like….sexual tension but of course he was wrong he shook his head smiling slightly while thinking to himself 'another random comment from Max' Then...

He stopped.

Alex and Justin continued walking for a few more seconds before realising the youngest of the three was no longer walking beside them and they both turned to max in what seemed like slow motion.

' no' he thought ' Justin always follows the rules he wouldn't date his own sister. And sure Alex is a menace but…she wouldn't do something _that_ reckless…Right?'

Noticing something was really wrong Both Alex and Justin sprinted back towards their brother and tried to break max from his unexpected trance. His face was pale and his eyes slightly wider than usual stared into space as he continued to think.

'last time I said another random comment from max…' He shook his head finally and smiled at his older siblings reassuring he was ok. " Sorry guys world of my own there" He told them and they sighed in relief.

"Geez Max don't do that I was worried sick!" "yea me t- wait…Alex Russo worried about someone other than herself? I think I might just die from shock!" Justin put a hand to his mouth to exaggerate his shock. "Please I can worry! I also know how to have fun unlike some people!" She Teased walking away.

"Hey! I can have fun!" He yelled walking quickly to catch up to her. Max smiled while hoping to god he was wrong because if he wasn't…Well it might rip the family apart. He would just have to keep a close eye on both his brother and his sister.

"COME ON MAX YOUR FALLING BEHIND!" yelled Alex sounding very impatient. He knew better than to mess with his sister while she was arguing with his brother so he kept his mouth shut and hurried to catch up.

They all walked into the shop and greeted their parent's before going to their rooms to relax after a nightmarish day at school.

Justin was studying when he heard a small knock on his door. He mumbled a "come in" not bothering to ask who it was or what they wanted just concentrating on finishing his report for history.

But he knew who it was anyways.

Alex quietly closed the door behind her and sat on his bed not saying a word.

The room was silent neither one of them wanting to say a word. However Justin was first to speak. He turned off his computer before turning round to face her.

"What do you want Alex?" He ran his hand through his hair in order to relieve some stress…It never did work.

"I said I'd be back didn't I?" she smiled sweetly. He swallowed. Hard. He knew that look. It was the blackmail or the 'I know' look…or in her case it could be both.

"well are you going to spill or am I going to turn this whole situation against you?"

Both.

" I told you Alex I don't know anything about your diary" he replied easily. The lying was getting easier…But the guilt was just getting harder.

"oh yeah I so believe that" She spat starting to glare at him. Then she smiled evilly. Shit! was all Justin could think.

"Ok then answer me this" she began her smirk widening " Why were you so jumpy all day? And acting like you were on the way home hmm, like you were…Nervous?"

He faked a laugh. Badly. "please Alex, one, I have not been jumpy all day-wait! Where you following me?" She blushed slightly "your changing the subject" He snorted slightly before continuing " And two, Why on earth would I be nervous?"

At this her confidence returned. "Oh I don't know Justin…Maybe your feeling a little guilty or your hiding something?" As she said this she was taking small intimidating steps towards him. He tried to stand his ground but the closer she got the weaker her knees became so he backed up against the wall as his eyes widened in fear.

She smiled devilishly and came so close to his body he could feel the heat radiating off of her and he so desperately wanted to reach and touch her, hold her, kiss h- whoa! Too far TOO FAR! He must have slapped himself mentally a hundred times now but his head obviously still didn't get it.

She tiptoed and whispered in his ear "I know you've been reading it Justin" His breathing increased and not just because he had been found out. "I don't know what your talking about" he whispered back sounding very unconvincing.

" I think you do Justin" and she slowly rested her hands upon his Chest and he snapped.

He roughly grabbed her and pushed against the wall holding her hands above her and resting his forehead on hers.

Her eyes widened in shock. When did he turn this thing around?

He looked into her eyes and saw excitement, fear and…Lust?

He whispered " You don't have a clue Alex" and with that he leant closer towards her face.

She was shocked at his actions but found her eyes fluttering shut as his warm breath brushed against her lips. Just a few more seconds and-

"ALEX RUSSO GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" They both jumped apart faster then anyone thought possible and she belted down the stairs not even giving him a second glance. Jerry's yells could still be heard from his room.

He stood there for a few seconds trying to register what just happened then he pressed his back against the wall the had just held his sister against. HIS SISTER! And he was about too…Oh this is bad he thought to himself not only did she know he was reading her diary but now he almost bloody kissed her. KISSED HER! But she didn't try to pull away…or struggle at all for that matter.

And that's what worried him the most.

…

_**Ok that's it for this chapter guys but before I stop typing I just like to say a few things.**_

_**1. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING XD and I want at least two more reviews again =D**_

_**2. Any JONAS LA fans please have a look at my Macy Misa blog =D**_

_**3. I want to give a shout out to **__**LittleMissSunshine10**__** Who's story's are an inspiration and seriously go and read them now! =D She deserves people to be "noticing" her… Look on her profile and you'll get it lolz x**_

_**4. I'm having a little writers block so if any of you want to give me idea's that would be great =D I'll even dedicate the chapter to you**_

_**And lastly all your reviews and favourites and Story alerts mean the world to me so thank you so much xxx**_

_**KittykatWAC xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Know Your Secret**

**Chapter 5: Sick**

**Last Time **

…

_Oh this is bad he thought to himself not only did she know he was reading her diary but now he almost bloody kissed her. KISSED HER! But she didn't try to pull away…or struggle at all for that matter._

_And that's what worried him the most._

…

The next few days were torture for both Justin and Alex. They couldn't bare to look each other in the eyes. They hardly spoke, Hardly ate or did anything at all.

Theresa and Jerry at first where not fazed by this and just assumed they where having another one of their fights and being stubborn but however they became increasingly worried as fights never tended to last this long between them. They eventually tried to confront their children about said subject.

It was a Dinner they never forgot.

"sweetie could you ask your brother to pass the salt?" Theresa asked Alex. Alex remained silent refusing to lift her eyes from her knees where her hands were currently resting her only response a sigh. The whole room was silenced before Alex Quietly excused herself claiming once again she was not hungry while her mother desperately attempted to keep her daughter at the table and eat something and Jerry used this as an opportunity to pull Justin aside and have a word with him.

"Son what's going on between you and Alex? Are you in some kind of serious fight? Has she upset you? Have you upset her?" his father questioned to which Justin replied with more silence.

"Justin…" his father spoke in a serious tone.

"nothing, kinda, no and yes" Justin sighed as he walked away. Jerry buried his face in his hands and slowly walked over towards his defeated wife and placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and whispered "What's wrong with my babies?" as she dejectedly placed her head on her folded arms on the table.

"Well…From what I got from Justin apparently there kind of in a fight but its HIS fault not hers" Jerry answered sounding just as depressed as Theresa. She brought her head up for a second then took his hand tenderly off her shoulder and walked up the stairs muttering something about finding out what's going on.

{_-_}

Justin punched his wall repeatedly before collapsing to the floor panting and wiping the blood off of his bloody knuckles and sweat off his brow. 'Another awesome punching you wall in night' Justin told himself whilst picking himself off the floor and staggering over to his bed before collapsing on it. For once Justin had no idea how to fix what had happened…

All he did was just get through the day and then at the end of it collapse he didn't even study hard in school anymore and he was getting sick of it!

So he made a plan that after midnight he would sneak into her room and talk to her.

{_-_}

Alex lay in bed her back was facing the door and she was broken-heartedly watching the rain cascade down the window and listing to the thunder echo through the city as she cried silently. This was how she got to sleep every night. Crying. Ever since what almost happened. Sure she was _**sick**_ in the head.

But so was he.

Or so she tells herself…

But…

He was the one who tried to kiss her and now he's avoiding her? They could at least talk about it but him being the 'older' and 'more responsible one' would never do something so…_**Sick**_ that's the only word for it…_**Sick!**_

Her whole body froze when the door steadily swung open and closed again. She knew. Of course it would be him. But she won't apologize because 1. She never apologizes (She's Alex Russo like she would ever apologize to anyone!) so she just stayed still as she felt his presence grow nearer to her. It wasn't until she felt her bed mattress dip before she sighed and whisper yelled "what do _you _want?"

To which he replied

"To apologize"

This caught her attention as he usually tried to pin the blame on her (not that she didn't always try to blame him) and force her to say the dreaded word first but now…

"Why?" she questioned turning round to face him. He looked beautiful as the moonlight from her window reflected on his face and sparkled in his grey- like eyes. It was a few seconds before she managed to catch herself and ask once more

"What are you apologizing for?"

"for being an idiot"

"wow never thought I'd ever hear you say that" she snickered.

He glared at her even though he wasn't really mad just…happy she was talking to him at least. "sorry carry on"

He smiled at little before frowning once more and saying "I-…I'm sorry I shouldn't have…tried to do something so…_**sick **_and…_wrong! _Can we just pretend like…nothing happened?"

"you mean that we almost _**kissed?"**_

He winced

"_**yes!"**_

This broke her heart…He must think she's completely twisted. 'Stupid diary' she thought 'why did I ever write in you _why?'_

"yeah sure" She smiled pulling into a hug which is very un-Alex like but she was heartbroken…what do you expect?

{_-_}

Her reply broke his heart.

He was hoping for a "well who cares if its sick and against the rules its not like I follow them anyways" not…_This!_

But being the Good Big brother he was he hugged her back and wished her a goodnight as she left his room to go back to her own.

Both Sibling where heartbroken as they slept that night and would continue to be that is…

until little Maximillian revealed all to his parents about what he had heard his big brother and sister forbiddingly speaking about and how much trouble he would get into for using unsupervised magic but how much more trouble Alex and Justin would get into…

…

_Sorry for the short update but I've been on holiday and really busy and I need to update all my other stories real soon =]_

_Love you guys _

_KittykatWAC xxx_


	6. Chapter 6 sorry its so short

**I Know Your Secret**

**Chapter 5: Sick**

**Last Time **

…

_Both Sibling where heartbroken as they slept that night and would continue to be that is…_

_until little Maximillian revealed all to his parents about what he had heard his big brother and sister forbiddingly speaking about and how much trouble he would get into for using unsupervised magic but how much more trouble Alex and Justin would get into…_

…

Maximillian Russo was about to make the most difficult decision of his entire fourteen year old life.

After _accidentally_ finding out his older siblings _**sick**_ secret he had two choices to pick. He could:

1. Tell his parent's the truth about what he had found out (they kept bugging him as to if he's found anything out yet) and let them ship Justin and Alex off to a mental hospital or something.

or

2. Let his brother and sister keep on this sick relationship and then one day when the whole world finds out, and they will, let him and all his family be hated and shamed into hiding.

He knew which one he preferred.

He was currently working his shift in the sub-shop and was deciding whether or not to tell his parent's. It would be a seriously bad idea doing it now as both Alex and Justin are also helping out in the kitchen but better now than never. 'Or…' he thought to himself 'I could just…not tell them?' no. He was. He had too. For the good of the family. And his sanity.

It's a secret beyond secrets. A lie beyond the grave. A lie he refused to keep with him forever.

Its hard keeping a secret this big when your Max Russo. Now he is trustworthy and he **CAN **but when its something this…**big** and…**disgusting!** He just had no choice.

"Mommy" he called

"yes sweetie?" Theresa not taking her attention away from the window leading into the kitchen where she was observing (spying) on both her children who knew she was there but refused to acknowledge her…or each other.

She sighed and looked at Max expectantly.

"have you found anyth-"

"yes…"

"…well?"

Max took a deep breath.

"I overheard them and they love each other" well he didn't know if they loved each other exactly but if you kiss someone (well close enough) Max automatically assumes that they love each other.

A smash is heard from the kitchen.

{_-_}

Justin's eyes where wide just like the saucer Alex had just dropped out of shock. And Alex well…Saying she looked like a ghost would be an understatement. A HUGE understatement.

All that was thought by the two siblings was

they had to try to get out of this and talk to Max

Somehow…

"JERRY GET OVER HERE NOW" They heard their mother scream.

Jerry, Theresa and Max waltzed into the kitchen. Max was hiding slightly behind his mother in fear.

"you two" She began "Have some explaining to do…"

Alex and Justin processed three things

where in deep shit

2. There was no way of getting out of this

And

3. Max was so dead

…

_**Ok this is really short because **_

_**1. I'm not using my laptop**_

_**2.I'm really busy at the moment**_

_**And 3. I'm kinda ill =[**_

_**Anyways hope you enjoyed this short update kind of from Max's POV (I love him XD ) and im not updating till at least 40 review 39 at the least =D**_

_**Ok well **_

_**Peace out suckas! XD**_


	7. Lies

**I Know Your Secrets**

**Chapter 6:**

**Lies**

_**~Last Time~**_

_"You two" Theresa began "Have some explaining to do…"_

_Alex and Justin processed three things_

_1. They where in deep shit_

_2. There was no way of getting out of this_

_And_

_3. Max was so dead_

…

Alex and Justin both gave each other guilty glances as they tried to find some random lie to get them out this situation and this confrontation that they weren't ready to meetyet.

Alex started to open her mouth (No doubt she had thought of a perfectly acceptable _**lie **_to get their parents off their backs) but it seemed like her mother had already beaten her to it.

"Awwww! I'm so proud of you guys!" She cried stepping closer and embracing them tightly.

"What?" Yelled Max obviously shocked and outraged by this whole thing.

"Don't be upset sweetie" Theresa cooed "I'm sure one day you brother and sister will come to love you as much as they love each other"

At that moment the penny dropped for Justin and he smiled throwing an arm around Alex after saying " Of course I love Alex"

Alex (still not getting it) threw his arm from around her and shouting "Well I don't and neither do you!"

"Alex Russo that is no way for you to speak to your brother! Of course you love him! You apologize this instant or you'll be grounded for a month!"

Suddenly she understood. The downside? So did Max.

"No, Mom, I didn't mean it li- He began but was rudely interrupted by Alex throwing her arms over him to cover his mouth however with her cunning skills it merely looked like a hug from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry Justin I really do love you" She winked from behind Max's head "Oh and don't worry Maxie I still love you too" She smiled innocently at Max and ('like always' Max thought) she bought her pack of _**lies.**_

Their mother smiled sincerely and then went back to doing her daily business whilst the three teenagers finished breakfast.

Once Max had finished he glared a stony hard glare at his siblings before dumping his plate in the sink and helping his mother. And of course he put back on his act as he liked to call it.

"Hey Mom do you think leprechauns come from Greenland? You know, Cause there green?"

Theresa just laughed and explained the whole thing to him.

Justin and Alex gave each other a small nod before quietly attempting to sneak away unnoticed by anyone

Keyword…ATTEMPTINTING

"Oh hey guys where are you going?" Max questioned grinning evilly at them whilst Theresa kept her ears open for any sign of trouble.

"Oh nowhere" Alex replied casually staring at her nails " I'm just blackmailing Justin into helping me do my homework"

Max's grin fell. He would obviously have to think of a better way to try and catch them out and it wasn't going to be easy…

what with an evil genius of a sister and just a plain genius of a brother but he wouldn't give up because if he did…

The family would be ripped apart…And Max definitely didn't want that to happen.

…

Later that night while everyone was asleep…well almost everyone, Alex and Justin snuck across the hall and towards Max's room preparing to confront Max and find out exactly what he knew.

Alex tentatively reached for the door handle but her shaking hand was all over the place as she was scared and nervous (not that she would admit it) Justin smiled and took her hand towards the handle and helped her open it.

"I can do it myself" She half whispered half yelled at him snatching her hand away but she quickly put her head down hoping that the blush had not spread to her face. Justin just smiled before leading her into the room.

Their sat Max on his beg cross legged and mischievously tapping his fingers together.

"Justin, Alex, I've been expecting you" He raised his wand and pointed it at the door and recited a spell. Instantly the door closed and locked trapping both of them in this room with an all knowing max with a wand…

God help them…

And help them now.

…

_**Hey guys I apologize for this long wait I'm just so busy all the time now **__**L I promise I'll try and update more**_

_**5 more reviews please!**_

_**Just want to thank a few reviewers out there :D**_

_**First of all to**_

_**Deamon dawg**_

_**Your reviews mean a lot an you last one actually gave me some inspiration so I'm dedicating this chapter to you! =D**_

_**Secondly to**_

_**Not Just A Nerd**_

_**Your reviews like mean the world to me cause your one of my favourite authors on here =D so thanks!**_

_**And lastly to**_

_**Alohagirls101**__** and **__**Baku babe**_

_**These two have reviewed every single one of my chapters =D**_

_**You guys ROCK!**_

_**And a great big thanks to **__**all you readers **__**out there!**_

_**KittyWAC! Xxx**_


	8. broken emotional explosions

**I know your secrets**

**Chapter 7 **

**Broken emotional explosions **

_**~ Last time ~**_

_He raised his wand and pointed it at the door and recited a spell. Instantly the door closed and locked trapping both of them in this room with an all knowing max with a wand…_

_God help them…_

_And help them now._

_~…_

Max sat cross legged on his leaves covered bed which was another stupid act he had put on by saying the leaves would camouflage him and his bed so his parents would not find him in the morning in order to wake him up for school.

Of course he realized it was stupid and wouldn't work but it was an act he put up with for himself for reasons he refused to go over with…especially with himself.

He raised his very own wand and chanted a spell locking the door behind both his siblings which blocked all escapable exits.

Alex and Justin glanced at each other before taking a seat on Max's very cramped (due to all the junk and rubbish all around) floor and just watched him.

It felt like hours before one of them finally spoke

But in reality it was just a few seconds.

Max raised his head slightly revealing his smirk from beneath his hands before saying

"it's a taboo you know"

Justin lowered his head in shame whilst Alex just stared straight at Max before smirking herself

"its not a taboo if we didn't actually do anything"

Of course Alex had a reply for everything and since Justin had put her down for doing the wrong thing all the time and she didn't let him get to her she wasn't about to let her YOUNGER brother do the same and succeed. Although she would admit to herself a little that it did hurt…but only a little!

"but it doesn't change the fact that you were going to does it?" Max suddenly felt a burst of anger course through his veins and clenched both his fists in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Well since we didn't I think it does" Alex was now smirking.

That forced Max to **explode** (not literally)

" _**DOES IT REALLY MATTER IF YOU DID OR YOU DIDN'T? THE FACT IS YOU STILL NEARLY KISSED EACH OTHER AND THAT'S WRONG ITS SICK AND DON'T YOU THINK THIS FAMILY IS DYSFUNCTIONAL ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU TWO STARTING AN INCEST RELATIONSHIP? "**_

And with that he collapsed onto the floor in a great heaving mess trying to catch his breath and holding back the tears which where really threatening to overflow but he would refuse them for as long as possible.

"I want-" he began "I want a normal life and I want this family to be normal for once I want to be a normal person all of us to be normal people" his body began shaking as he tried and failed to regain some self posture.

Alex slowly approached Max and Justin raised his head slightly and gripped more firmly on his wand in case Max decided to attack her… he never did. Even when she placed both her hands on his shoulders.

"Max…As a wise person once told me…were not normal people, max, and I don't think we ever will be"

And with that Max broke down.

He clutched onto his sister for dear life and wept for his sanity to come back as Alex held him close stroking his hair and whispering sweet comforting words into his ear.

All Justin could do was watch as his brother cried along with Alex who had also broken into tears somewhere along the line.

He felt useless

Weak

**Emotion**less

But he still wanted her…

Even though he knew the possibility that it could tear everyone and everything apart.

He couldn't help it.

It was just how he felt.

…

After around an hour or so Max had fallen asleep and Alex had half dragged half picked up Max and placed him on his mattress and covered him with his blanket.

Justin couldn't take it anymore…even though she was doing nothing it was torture to him.

He quickly removed the spell that had trapped them in their brothers room and dragged her by the hand towards his room whilst trying to get a hold of his hormones.

Once in his room he practically slammed the door shut and placed the lock and silent room enchantment so they couldn't be heard or disturbed.

Once he had finished he found her sitting cross legged and cross armed on the edge of his bed

Damn it! That does not help him and his current situation.

"Geez, what's up with you? You sure seemed in a hurry to get out of there, something wrong?"

Justin remained silent afraid he would say something stupid if he opened his mouth. However Alex took this to her advantage.

"Not talking eh? Oh, well im sure I can work it out after all I can't be that dumb hmm…"

Again Justin kept his silence as she slowly stood up and paced round his room. Until now he hadn't even bothered to take a look at what she was wearing…Now he was regretting it.

She (suspiciously) decided on wearing a light blue turquoise tank top with a heart of sequins near the bottom corner and some very short blue shorts, and by short he meant VERY short.

And she looked hot.

His sister looked hot.

He was about to have a mental break down

"ok" she stopped pacing and placed her hands on her hips "I've got it."

All Justin could physically do was raise his eyebrow as a confirmation to continue.

"You were jealous of all the attention I was giving to poor little Maxie" She smirked "Oh Justin, No need to worry I'm saving all ,my special loving for you" she winked at him, smiling, and waited for his reaction.

And to her surprise-

"Your right" He sighed

"What?" she was taken aback by this, not expecting this kind of reply at all…Or at least she presumed he would deny it.

"I said your right, I was jealous" He suddenly started to edge closer towards her and she immediately began to slowly back away from him.

"I wanted you to hold me like that Alex, I wanted you to hold my body close to yours" he was still approaching her

"I wanted you to whisper sweet nothings and comforting words in my ears" She continued to move further away

"I wanted you to do that to me" Her back hit the wall.

"I wanted you to love me more than that" he blocked her from escaping from the wall. His voice now was no more than a whisper.

"I wanted you…want you"

She stared deep into his mysterious grey eyes and noticed they had gone a tone darker due to the lust he felt towards her. Just like they had done last time.

His face inched closer to hers and she felt his hot breath hit her face as he continued coming closer and closer…

He stopped about two centimetres away from her lips and took a look at her face noticing how beautiful she really was, even more so than his past love, Juliet.

Her eyes where tightly close waiting for the predicted fate they had brought upon themselves.

He placed his hand on the side of her face and softly caressed it admiring her beauty a little longer before bringing his lips down to meet hers in a sweet blissful kiss of everything that was forbidden to them.

Alex thought he would have bailed by now not expecting him to break the rules so when she felt him kissing her well she was a little more than surprised.

As the kiss grew more heated (thanks to Alex not so much Justin) His arms went round her waist and in her hair whilst hers went to the back of his neck and attempted to pull him as close as he could possibly get all the while they never broke the kiss except when oxygen became an absolute necessity.

When they **broke **away they gazed deeply into each others lustful and loving eyes before making a silent promise to each other that just for tonight…

They were normal people.

Just young teenagers in love that wouldn't admit it.

Not a brother nor a sister.

Just them.

And they slowly backed towards his bed and…

Well I'm sure you can guess what happened next

…

_**Ok that's it for this chapter once again I apologize for the late update but I can explain…**_

_**Exams…**_

_**Are a pain…especially when your failing two of them…**_

_**But surprisingly doing well in English lol**_

_**So thanks for following this story it's a great joy to write and your reviews just make me feel all the better (hint hint) **_

_**Well until next time my faithful readers**_

_**Ciao x**_


	9. Aftermath

**AFTERMATH**

**LAST TIME**

…

_When they broke away they gazed deeply into each others lustful and loving eyes before making a silent promise to each other that just for tonight…_

_They were normal people._

_Just young teenagers in love that wouldn't admit it._

_Not a brother nor a sister._

_Just them._

_And they slowly backed towards his bed and…_

_Well I'm sure you can guess what happened next_

…

The sun filtered through the square window onto the two sinful naked bodies scrawled across the bed appearing innocent and childlike as the were wrapped up in each others arms carelessly and soundly asleep as if the whole world was just a dream.

But in reality.

It was the start of a nightmare.

The rays of light gradually came to rest upon Justin's face causing is eyes to flutter open at the brightness of the morning and the disturbance of his slumber. He pulled the warm body on top of him closer to his chest for more warmth and he silently smiled to himself as e was lulled back into his dreams.

However that's when reality and last nights events came back and it him.

Hard.

'shit' he cursed in his head as he silently debated what to do. He began to calculate the smartest possibilities to either get out of the situation he was currently in or figure away to make this new relationship work.

Right now the first option appeared to be the easiest.

As his mind continued to process his thoughts he failed to notice the girl stirring out of her dreamland and back into the harsh world.

"good morning captain dork" Alex whispered cheerfully into Justin's ear seductively, startling him.

Se leapt off of him and searched around for her clothes which ad been carelessly discarded during…well *ahem* during the moment.

When found she threw them o pretty quickly ad headed for the door making sure to give him a quick wink before she left closing the door ad taking away any proof that she had actually been there.

Shocked and confused he rushed out of bed and put some clean, fresh clothes and hurriedly made his way downstairs towards the kitchen where his mother was happily humming whilst cooking breakfast.

"hey honey, how did you sleep?" Theresa questioned her son, unaware of what had actually happened between her two children.

"oh, er, yeah, fine, perfectly, just hunky dory, like a log!" He quickly replied adding a little confusion ad suspicion to a easily answered question.

Alex carelessly rolled her eyes at his pathetic over-reaction to such a simple question but smiled slightly cause of how cute he looked when he panicked.

" oh Mom you know Justin he was probably dreaming of his lame doll captain jam blob" she smirked at him in a 'I'm trying to cover up your dumb slip up and pretend everything's normal so play along!' kind of way. He got the hint.

"Ha very funny Alex, you know that his name is captain Jim bob and its not a doll! It's an action figure!" He smirked on the inside but kept a scowl pasted on his face.

"whatever not interested" she turned away from the family and plopped herself down on the couch making sure to rest her feet on the table in front of her as she casually flicked through the TV shows.

Max decided now would be as good a time than ever to cause some mischief for his older siblings as he made a silent vow to himself that he would do everything in his power to prevent their relationship from progressing.

"So Alex, Where were you last night?" max 'innocently' questioned his sister evilly grinning to himself as Justin's eyes boggled out his head and Alex merely raised her eyebrows at him.

"In bed, Duh" she replied, sarcasm seeping through.

"oh that's funny" Max began "Cause I had a nightmare last night that you and Justin were dating and it make me feel a little _**sick **_and _**revolted**___so I came to your room and you weren't there…weird huh?"

Both Jerry and Theresa had lifted their heads at his and came to turn their attentions towards the unusually silent Russo.

Justin glanced towards Alex to see what her reaction was. She remained glossy eyed and staring at the TV. Then she burst out into a fit of laughter.

Really long laughter.

As in will this ever end long laughter.

REALLY long.

Eventually when she had calmed down enough to wipe the tears that has slipped through her squeezed eye lids she spoke.

"M-Me? Dating HIM? O-Oh that's just rich" She said struggling tremendously not to laugh again. She finally regained her composure and continued "I have way to good a taste to date a dork like him"

"yeah" Justin spoke up after eventually finding his voice again. "And I'd never go out with such a badass like her" he smugly countered. His grin faltered. "Hey! I'm not a dork!"

"yes, you are. You collect dolls, enjoy school and always do your homework. In other words. D.O.R.K. Oh and thanks for the compliment" She sprang up from the couch and ventured back upstairs while Justin was left with his mouth agape. He simply just shook it off and went about his business for the day.

That was until eh received a rather threatening note from Max which read:

'I mey not hav got yu this mornin but yu cant stay a secret fourever and beleaf me yu wont if I hav suming to say bout it. So wach yur back. I could be anywere!

M'

Ok it was definitely Max. It had to be. I mean come on! Who else could 'M' be? And who spells believe with 'leaf' in it?

Still even so he thought it'd be best to have a word with his…what was she to him now? Wow confusing…

Anyway, He had to talk with her and that's exactly what he was going to do…

….

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm am the most sorry person in the universe right now!**_

_**I apologize I do for the lack of updates with this story!**_

_**So please review and I promise to try to update as much as possible!**_

_**Thanks! **_


	10. Related

_**~LAST TIME~**_

_**Ok it was definitely Max. It had to be. I mean come on! Who else could 'M' be? And who spells believe with 'leaf' in it?**_

_**Still even so he thought it'd be best to have a word with his…what was she to him now? Wow confusing…**_

_**Anyway, He had to talk with her and that's exactly what he was going to do…**_

_**~…~**_

"_**A**__lex!" Justin harshly whispered to the seemingly lifeless body lying unmoving on his bed. As he approached her she stirred slightly and he sighed deeply throwing the covers from her body onto the floor. _

"_I know your not asleep Alex. I watched you coming up here ten minutes ago. And knowing you, you made sure to steal something from here before you decided to 'fall asleep'" he made air gestures in the air when saying fall asleep as if trying to prove his point. When she still didn't move he rolled his eyes and grabbed her face turning it to make it be directed towards his._

"_Give it up Alex…" His thumb gently caressed her cheek and he may have been fooled into actually believing she was sleeping…had her lips not slowly curved upwards into a small but noticeable smile._

"_damn it" Alex mumbled. " I thought I had you then too" one stunningly brown eye cracked open to stare into his own grayish orbs. He swallowed hard. Why did she have such amazing eyes?_

"_Seriously Alex we need to talk" He put on his serious 'Big Brother face'. Alex snorted at this. " oh what? You going to break up with me?" Her smirk grew. "you don't wanna break your poor little sister's heart now did you?" She pouted and looked up so innocently at Justin. His heart was pounding realising she had managed to crawl into his lap at some point and had wormed her arm around his neck._

"_I-I never said I was going to do that" Damn. He had stuttered._

_Alex did a mini cheer in her head from being both relieved he wasn't trying to fight their ever growing attraction anymore and the fact she could make him stumble over his words so easily. Oh she was going to have SO much fun using that against him later. But wait…Didn't he say he wanted to tell her something important? Well she might as well let him. It's not like he's going to shut up until he does anyway._

"_So what's up?" she asked moving so she was comfortably snuggled up again his chest to listen to his steady (but slightly fast?) heartbeat._

"_It's Max" He spoke softly into her hair twirling the ends of it in-between his fingers._

"_Again?" What's he doing now? Can't he just leave us in peace?" She complained sighing gently._

"_Take a look for yourself" He replied untangling his hand from her hair to reach into his back pocket where the threatening note from Max remained. He passed it to her. He heard her unfold the note. He heard her mumbling under her breath (something along the lines of 'jeez even I can spell better than this') She then scrunched the paper into a ball and threw it into the corner of his room._

"_I don't care" she angrily muttered. Justin smiled. Of course she didn't. This was Alex we are talking about. He laced his fingers with hers, joining their hands together. "I know you don't…But I do understand why he's angry" He his free hand through his already messed up hair._

"_yeah well I don't! I mean seriously! What the hell is his problem?" she grabbed a fist full of his shirt in her little outburst of anger. She then realised and released her vice like grip on him and abruptly stood up and began to pace._

"_Your beginning to act like me" Justin smirked. He also had a tendency to pace when he was either frustrated or nervous. And that usually had something to do with Alex one way or another._

"_Yeah well, we are related were bound to have some things in common" she stopped suddenly in the middle of pacing and looked away as though she was ashamed. Why would she look like that…Oh. Right. __**Related.**__ he stood and moved beside her and massaged her shoulders in a gentle way whilst he rested his head against her small back._

"_I promise Alex…I won't let him or anyone else tear us apart…I love you…" She turned to him and placed her small hand on his cheek "I….Ditto" she kissed him sweetly and he smiled. Typical Alex response he thought._

_But what were they really going to do? Max could expose them any time. But why was he waiting? Did he having something planned? So many questions flowed through his head he hadn't even noticed Alex's hands travelling up and down his chest or even that his hands had begun to the same how far was he actually going to go during the middle of the day with their parents downstairs along with his twisted little brother?_

"_JUSTIN! ALEX! COME DOWN AND HELP WITH THE DINER! PEOPLE ARE REALLY STARTING TO PACK IN!" Their fathers voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs startling them as they jumped apart._

_He glanced at Alex and saw she was panting her recently developed chest rising up and down up and down up and- 'COMPOSE YOURSELF JUSTIN' he mentally slapped himself. Her cheeks were as red and rosy as tomatoes. He imagined he looked quite similar. Well… apart from you know. The chest and her slender figure…MOVING ON!_

_When she had caught her breath she winked playfully at him stalked out the room throwing a "we'll finish this later" look at him as she left the room. _

_He suddenly collapsed and threw his head back shamefully…not only did he have the problem that he was in love with his little sister but he also had a rather large problem growing…_

_In his pants._

_He sighed and left hurriedly towards the bathroom but not before shouting to his father he'll be down in a good ten to fifteen minutes once he dealt with a few problems upstairs. His father kindly offered to send his sister upstairs to help him but he rapidly (if not suspiciously) declined stating he was capable of sorting it himself._

_Alex didn't stop laughing the entire time._

_**Hey guys! Long time no see!**_

_***reviewers hold up pitch forks to throat***_

_**WAIT! I can explain! Well for starters you all know how hard work school can be right? Especially in your last year where all your exams are actually worth something. *sigh* then I had the problem of my keyboard started to half not work (so if theirs any spelling mistakes in the last chapter that's why) not only that but I had to send it away for a week. Then I got it back. Then the keyboard had stopped working altogether. **_

_**So I (very angrily) took it back and they sent it away for two whole weeks (I missed my poor baby) Then I got grounded for two months (TORTURE) so basically I learned my lesson never to invite boys round when my mother and father are out and play truth or dare and then get caught sat on one of their laps. Apparently it doesn't look to good from their POV…**_

_**Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for my neglect on this story…I won't lie…I have lost quite a bit of inspiration for it but I'm determined to keep it going for you lovely REVIEWERS *Hint Hint* **_

_**ALSO due to May and June being my two exam months I really can't promise to be updating then. Sorry but I have my future and college to think about :S I'll try and get a chapter up for end of april/beginning of May but if not please bear with me **__**-_-**__** Damn school.**_

_**So enjoy and please review! :D 3**_


End file.
